


The Trigger

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: He’s losing his husband. Perhaps he already did.





	The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I was encouraged to write fluff, my mind said "ANGST, ANGST, GIVE THEM ANGST," so here you go.

“Eames,” Arthur says slowly, raising his hands. “Put it down.”

His hand shakes, just barely. “Don’t worry, darling. You won’t feel a thing, I promise.”

“I _will_ die.”

“You’ll _wake_ up.”

A sad smile spreads across his face, hauntingly sincere. “Just remember that I do this out of love. A love for you. A love for us. The _real_ us.”

Fuck this calm approach. He’s losing his husband. _You already did_ , he thinks. He shakes his head, furiously. “Goddamn it, Eames, stop. This is re--”

Eames pulls the trigger, but the bullet doesn’t hit him.

Arthur’s left wishing it had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well would you look at that, I think this the first time I chose not to use warnings.


End file.
